


Happens Every Day

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Not my little lion," Pumbaa said.
Relationships: Pumbaa & Simba & Timon (The Lion King)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Happens Every Day

"Keep an eye on him," the elephant shrew snapped. Timon did not have time to work up a suitable retort before she added, "He's liable to try to eat someone."

"Not my little lion," Pumbaa said.

The seasons turned, wet to dry to wet again, and the cub Timon and Pumbaa had rescued grew to adolescence. There was a new generation of the shorter-lived jungle residents before he reached adulthood, his deep voice in their songs and bulky presence widening the vegetation-edged paths. Timon tried grabbing Simba's mane, riding up between his ears.

No longer little, but still their lion.


End file.
